Rainy Day
by HatchetGirl311
Summary: Keiichi chose the worst day to give away his umbrella, but luckily, an unexpected person is willing to save him from the rain. KeiSatoko fluff.


**A/N: Oh my, I'm a disgrace of a Higurashi/Umineko fan. I've loved Higurashi for three years, and Umineko for two, and I never wrote a fanfic for either. But, that's about to change now, isn't it?**

**I noticed a severe lack of KeiSatoko in the Higurashi fandom, so I hope that people can see that they make an adorable couple. So, here's my one-shot!**

**Warning/Disclaimer: OOC, cheesy lines, fluff. I don't own Higurashi. If I did, I'd probably just screw it up.**

_September 21st, 1983_

Keiichi ran as fast as his feet could take him. The rain continued to pour down, and it seemed like he was only getting more drenched with every step. He hated the spontaneous weather of Autumn more than anything else in that season.

He also hated himself for giving away his umbrella. But, Rena was so upset about forgetting her umbrella, and Keiichi knew he'd feel guilty if he didn't let the poor girl go home without some form of protection from the rain. As he felt water seep through his socks, Keiichi wished he had risked that guilt by then.

He would have really given anything to have Summer back in those moments.

'Keiichi-san! How could you forget to bring an umbrella on a day like this?' an arrogant, yet concerned, voice shouted from behind. It took no time to realize that it was Satoko who called from behind.

Satoko was holding a pale blue umbrella above her head. She hadn't changed out of her school uniform at that point. She was staring right at Keiichi, and when he caught her staring, the young girl's eyes began to dart around, as she walked cautiously towards him.

'Why are you out in this weather, Satoko?' Keiichi asked once Satoko reached his side. She held up a bag of groceries in one hand, which he failed to notice earlier.

'Rika said we don't have enough things for dinner...' she muttered as an explanation. Keiichi decided at that point to tease her.

'Hmm... Let me guess. Rika had to make sure you had an umbrella before you left, or you'd be soaking as well', he said, faking seriousness. Satoko's expression turned from helpful to shocked and angry.

'Not true! I'm more organized than you think! Besides, a lady is offering to protect you from the rain. You should be more grateful', she huffed with a pout. Keiichi snickered. He loved getting other club members, especially Rena and Satoko, defensive about themselves.

Keiichi never recalled Satoko offering to share her umbrella with him, but since she mentioned it in her last statement, he gave her a thankful look as she held the umbrella high. She moved closer to him so that their arms were brushing slightly, and the umbrella covered them both.

They began to walk towards Keiichi's home. Neither said a word, but listened to the rain pounding against the umbrella above them instead. Both of them enjoyed it, but Keiichi had a bit of a problem. The top of the umbrella was pressed roughly on top of his head, and was feeling more uncomfortable with every step.

When he finally had enough, he seized the umbrella from Satoko's hands and held it up so it no longer touched his head.

'What about me?' she protested. He raised an eyebrow at her.

'What? It was annoying me', Keiichi explained. Satoko grimaced at him.

Instead of explaining, she took a hold of the hand that Keiichi was using to grip the umbrella. Satoko pulled him and the object closer, so that she could be protected from the rain too. When Keiichi looked down at her, he noticed that Satoko was blushing, had an annoyed expression, and was trying to look at anything but him.

'A-anyway. Did you act like this around Satoshi?' Keiichi asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had formed. Satoko looked at him for a moment, and then smiled sincerely.

'I know what you and the others think too, Keiichi-san... You all think that I see you as a replacement for Nii-Nii, don't you?' Satoko said. It was more of a statement than a question. When Keiichi didn't answer, she continued.

'I do miss him, and you remind me of him in a lot of ways. But, I don't just see you as a replacement Nii-Nii', she explained. Keiichi noticed that her grip on his hand had tightened.

'What do you see me as?' he asked. They walked in silence for another few minutes, and Keiichi was certain Satoko wouldn't respond.

'A great friend.'

Her reply was short and simple. Putting her behaviour towards him throughout the small journey, and the way she replied together, Keiichi couldn't help but think that she wasn't being completely honest. He was going to question her further on it, when Satoko pointed ahead, letting go of his hand.

'Well, there's your house!' she declared. Keiichi ruffled her hair, grinning.

'Thank you for helping me out!' he told her gratefully. Satoko pouted.

'You were just lucky I was there. Next time don't be such an idiot and just remember your umbrella!' she scolded him. His smile didn't waver.

'I'll remember', he assured her.

For just about two seconds, Keiichi gave Satoko a light kiss on her left cheek. She let out a surprised, high-pitched cry. When he was done, Keiichi walked straight towards his house, waving back at Satoko.

Taking shaky steps away, Satoko couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't mind having more rainy days where Keiichi forgot his umbrella.

**A/N: Oh man, I'm sorry for the lack of... Everything, really. I just wanted to write something for the Higurashi fandom. My apologies, guys!**

**Well, I'm planning on writing another KeiSatoko story in the future, except it'll be multi-chaptered and a lot darker. Do you guys want me to release it soon? Do you want me to write more one shots? Do you want me to stop writing for the Higurashi fandom altogether? Let me know!**

**No words can express how happy I'd be if you would be kind enough to review this. I don't care if it's one word or crazily long, just as long as you leave one, that'd make me happy. Hell, even a story favourite would make me happy. Just show me some sign that you read/enjoyed it! :)**

**-Laura :D**


End file.
